As The Clock Turns Version 2
by fenrirthesilverwolf
Summary: Disclaimer: my little pony: friendship is magic belongs to hasbro, and the idea belongs to Lauren Faust. As the wheels of time slowly turn, dark forces threaten the peaceful land of Equestria. The elements of harmony have no effect on these new enemies. They will have to use a power long forgotten by even the princesses. The aspects of death. oc spots open. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

As the clock turns chapter 1

William: Welcome to the rewritten version as the clock turns. Chapters will be updated whenever we finish them. In this version, Sky is not related to the princesses. That would be extremely awkward.

Leon: Did we really have to rewrite it?

Fenrir: What do you mean, we? Me and William did all the work. You just sat there watching tosh.o

Leon: So?

Fenrir: Can I punish him?

William: Yes. Plan Omega. If he still doesn't listen you may use plan gamma.

Leon: *has look of fear* I'm sorry!

Fenrir: Too late, you have to watch G3.5 now.(You know what this is. And we all regret it.)

Leon: Noooooo!

William: Enjoy.

* * *

Canterlot castle, Celestia's pov

"Princess Celestia." The guards knocked on the door to my room.

* * *

I yawned and got out of bed. I was tired after raising the sun and moon for the last few days. Luna had gotten sick and I lost touch after she resumed her moon-raising duties. I opened the door to see two of my unicorn guards. I didn't know their names. They all look so alike. "Yes?" I asked them.

"A weird pony is at the front gates and he says he knows you."

I sighed. Why does everypony need me for their problems? They always use the same excuse that they know me personally. I left my room to see what the pony wanted. "What does he look like?" I asked the guard on my right.

"He is a red pegazebra with royal blue stripes." He answered.

A pegazebra, how rare. Yet those markings sounded familiar. "Did he say his name?"

The guard nodded. "He said his name was Straight Edge."

I froze. "Get guards to the elements of harmony at once." I told him urgently.

"Right away, princess Celestia." He said and ran down the hall.

I looked at the guard on my left. "Apprehend the pony at the front gates."

He nodded. "Yes, princess Celestia." He turned and was stabbed in the eye with a golden dagger. He never saw what had gotten him.

"Hello, _princess._" A voice said with obvious disgust. "Your guards are getting slow." Straight Edge was hovering above me. "You will die for the honor of my family." He struck at me and I moved to the side. He hit the ground leaving a small crater. He got up and I shot a paralysis spell at him, which he dodged. He moved behind me and punched me. I was pushed into the wall with a blade against my throat. Small trickles of blood were starting to flow out of my neck. "Any last words?" He asked me.

"Leave my student and her friends alone, Straight Edge." I pleaded knowing the end was near.

"If there is one thing I regret, it is attacking your student." He told me. "She may live, but you must die." He pulled the blade back and prepared to finish me.

"Not today, you ruffian!" Edge was tackled by one of my pegasus guards. One of the few whose name I remembered.

"Are you alright, princess?" A gray unicorn stallion walked up to me. "You look you're in trouble."

I growled at him. "Shut it, Swirly." Normally I don't growl at my subjects, but this one was different. Even Pinkie Pie, the element of laughter would get annoyed by him. The pegasus guard was getting overwhelmed by Edge. "Swirly, go help Draco." I ordered him.

He shook his head. "Don't feel like it. Besides, Si's got it covered.

I looked back to the battle and Edge was getting pushed back by A pitch black earth pony stallion. Edge scratched Draco's armor and he went berserk. He tore off his helmet revealing his pearl-white mane. "You scratched my hoof made armor!" He shouted. "For this, you die!" He erupted into the purple flames of wrath.

**(A/N Leon: Read Katekyo Hitman Reborn and you'll get a good idea of what this looks like. It's a great manga until you get to the chapters that are all computerized.) **

"Starswirl!" I yelled.

"I got it!" Swirly pushed Draco to the side while covered in his gray flames of pride.

Edge took this opportunity to attack me. A wall of white fire blocked his path. Si stood behind him with a blank expression on his face. "What the hoof are you looking at?" Edge asked him.

Si pointed to the wall of fire. Edge looked and was tackled by Swirly in flame form. Swirly swung him and he crashed through a window. Before Edge hit the ground, he regained control of his wings. "I'll be back for your head Celestia!" Edge shouted as he flew away.

Draco moved to chase him, but Si held him back and shook hid head. Draco sighed as he turned off his fire. "Fine." Si and Swirly turned off their flames as well.

"We have more important matters to deal with." Swirly said. "There are two others heading our way."

"Other what, Swirly?" I asked him.

"Aspects of death. And they're powerful."

* * *

Eternal Sky's pov, streets of canterlot

"So Shadow, where to next?" I asked my traveling companion and friend, Desert Shadow.

**(A/N Leon: not going to describe Shadow, go to megatronious's profile.)**

His stomach roared. "Somewhere with food." He complained. "I can't handle your cooking."

"I agree with with Shadow." My other traveling companion, Talon, a yellow and light green baby dragon, said. "Your cooking is terrible."

"Hey, I'm a great cook." I retorted. "The hell you are, remember what happened last time you cooked for somepony?" Talon asked.

_Flashback, one week ago, __Appleoosa_

"_Everypony run for your lives!" The sheriff screamed. "It's the ponypocalypse!" Every pony in the town was running around frantically trying to get as far away as possible. _

_Sky walked out of the saloon carrying something burnt and smelling of sulfur. "Who wants pancakes?" He asked with a smile. Everypony in Appleoosa screamed and ran. Sky turned towards his friends. "You guys want some?" _

_Talon and Shadow had looks of fear. They looked at each other. "Run." They said in unison. The smoke from the kitchen caused them to break out in a horrible coughing fit. Sky walked closer to them. "It's been nice knowing ya, Talon." Shadow said to her. _

_"You may be an idiot, but it's been nice knowing you, too." Talon told him. _

_"No regrets?" He asked her. _

_She nodded. "No regrets." They yelled a battle cry and charged Sky._

"And we just woke up yesterday." Talon said.

"Was it that bad?" I asked them.

"YES!" They basically shouted.

"Let's see you two do any better than me." I challenged them.

"Challenge accepted." Shadow said. He walked over to a nearby restaurant.

"Mind if we borrow your kitchen?" He asked a regal looking unicorn stallion standing outside the building wearing a monocle.

"Of course you can, good sir." The pony replied. "And I must say, you're wings are absolutely magnificent." He was admiring Shadow's dragon-like wings. He held out a hoof. "My name is Fancypants."

Shadow took his hoof and shook it. "Shadow." He pointed to us. "This is Sky and Talon."

His eyes widened at the sight of me. "An alicorn!"

"You can see my wings?" I asked him.

He nodded. "My monocle can see through all spells and illusions. Very useful for identifying changelings."

I shrugged and released the spell hiding my wings. The ponies in the street gasped and quickly bowed as they passed by. I stretched my wings. "Ah, been so long since I last flew. See you guys later." I waved to them as I took to the skies.

* * *

Canterlot castle, Celestia's pov

"An alicorn?" I asked in disbelief.

Draco nodded. "This information comes from sir Fancypants himself."

"I want you and Si to find this alicorn."

Draco nodded. "I shall return, princess." He flew out the open window to find Si.

As soon as he was out of earshot, I called Luna and Cadance. "LUNA! CADANCE!"

Luna walked in, still sleepy. "What dost thou require of us, sister dearest?"

"Luna, speak normal." I scolded her.

"Sorry, sister. Why have you woken me?"

"We're not the last alicorns left, Luna." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"We're not alone in equestria anymore, Luna."

"We must find this alicorn, sister." Luna said.

"This means we have 4 alicorns in canterlot." Cadance said as she walked in with her husband, Shining Armor, by her side.

Shining bowed. "Do you wish for us to hunt this pony down?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Me and Luna will find the alicorn ourselves. Cadance, can you and Armor watch the palace for us?"

She smiled. "Of course, aunt Celestia."

Me and Luna took to the skies. "Sister, we should split up. That way we have a better chance of finding the alicorn." Luna suggested.

I nodded and Luna went east. I scanned the skies looking for something that could be an alicorn. I noticed that the clouds around me were acting weird . They were all moving towards one spot. The clouds swirled together and formed a beautiful white lightning bolt. A dark blue pony-like shape flew away from the lightning bolt cloud. I flew after it. I accelerated and accidentally crashed into it. My right wing broke and I cried out in pain as I plummeted towards Terra. Before I hit the ground I saw the dark blue shape in front of me. It was a dark blue alicorn with a lustrous silver mane and incredible gray eyes. He caught me and I was lowered onto the ground. "Thank you." I told my savior.

"No problem." He said. "Although you should warn somepony before you attack them."

I laughed and winced in pain. "Ow."

"Let me help you with that." A dark blue magical energy surrounded my broken wing. It realigned itself and with no pain at all. I flexed it, amazed that it hadn't hurt. "All better?" He asked me with a smile.

"Y-Yes." I told him slight hesitation as a blush formed on my cheeks. If he noticed this, he gave no indication.

"My name's Eternal Sky, what's yours?" He asked.

"Celestia." I answered.

"That's a pretty name."

I blushed furiously and looked away. "Th-thank you."

"Sorry, but I gotta go. My friends are waiting for me." He started flying away. "See you later, Celestia!" He waved to me as he flew back towards Canterlot. I felt a little pain in my heart seeing him go.

* * *

Unknown location

"So they finally meet. Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

End of chapter 1

William: Tell me if it was better or worse than the original. I always appreciate someone reading my story. How was the movie Leon?

Leon: It was horrible. I'll never disobey your orders again.

Fenrir: Be glad we didn't have to use plan gamma.

Leon: I don't even wanna know.

Edge belongs to Tristan, Shadow belongs to megatronious

we are still accepting ocs

(P.S. Fenrir: The unknown pony isn't Midnight.)


	2. Chapter 2

As the clock turns chapter 2

William: here is chapter 2 of the revised edition of As the clock turns.

Leon: There's a chance for clop in future chapters.

Fenrir: It's a small chance because of the last time William wrote clop.

Leon: I'd write it, but you wouldn't be able to follow it.

Fenrir: It's more random than pinkie pie. *Time space continuum is ruptured*

Pinkie Pie: You called?

Leon: *Pushes her back through the dimensional hole* You're not scheduled to visit till later!

William: Enjoy. If I made any mistakes please tell me so I can remedy it.

* * *

Canterlot castle throne room, Lunas pov

"You should have seen him, Luna." My sister was pacing back and forth in front throne and telling me what had happened. "He was so nice, and he-"

I cut her off. "Sounds like somepony has a crush."

Her cheeks went bright pink. "N-no I D-don't." She stuttered.

I pointed a hoof at her in accusation. "You just proved it. You have a crush on some stallion you just met."

She looked away from me, her face as pink as the decor on hearts and hooves day. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I should meet this alicorn."

Her face had a fearful expression. "Please don't."

I shook my head. "Sorry, tia. I'll meet him sooner or later anyway, so why not now." I unfurled my wings and took to the night sky.

* * *

Fanypants' resturant, Desert Shadow's pov

I put the pancakes on a plate to cool. "He's back!" Talon yelled from the exit door to the kitchen.

"Finally." I said as I grabbed the plate and walked out the backdoor. "And where were you?" I asked Sky.

"I saved a pony named Celestia from death."

"And just who's this Celestia?" Talon asked him accusingly.

"She's an alicorn, like me."

"An alicorn? I thought you were the last one." She said curiously.

Sky shrugged. "Apparently not."

"Looks like you have some competition." I whispered to Talon.

She cracked her knuckles. "We'll see about that." She said deviously.

"I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to challenge the princess for love." Fancypants said.

"Who cares if she's a princess, i'm going to...wait. She's a princess?!"

Fancypants nodded. "I just got a message from Princess Luna and the sun princess seems quite taken with your friend."

"A princess fell for this?" I pointed at Sky who was absentmindedly staring at the pancakes I had made. A sudden gust of wind knocked him over. A dark blue alicorn with a starry flowing mane landed on the ground.

Talon walked up to her and pointed a claw. "So this is Celestia? She looks like she could be your sister."

The alicorn just laughed. "Twas hilarious, young dragonkind. We have not laughed like that for quite some time."

"Luna, modern speech." Fancypants said.

The alicorn I now knew as Luna blushed. "Sorry."

Another alicorn, this one white with a multicolored mane, appeared out of nowhere. "Luna, don't-" The new alicorn stopped talking once she saw Sky. He waved at her and she blushed.

The gears in my head clicked. "So that's Celestia?" I pointed to the white alicorn.

Sky nodded. "Yep. That's Celestia."

"I'm impressed, Sky. You got a princess to fall for you." I told him with pride in my voice. "You're finally growing up." I started to cry mock tears. "Go on, ya little scamp. Go find your love." I pushed him towards Celestia who blushed even more. 'wow, this one has got it bad' I thought to myself.

Talon looked like she was about to go on a killing spree. I held her back while she mumbled something about 'gonna kill', 'steal my stallion, will you', and many other vulgar things not fit for ponies of any age. I carried her back into the kitchen while she struggled valiantly to get free. "Give it up, Talon." I told her. "You can't interfere with the ways of love."

* * *

Same place, Lunas pov

So this was Sky. My sister had made him out to be some sort of action hero. He looked like he couldn't handle a sick ladybug. But he was still an alicorn, so he might still be hiding something from us. I looked at Tia and saw that she was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

He looked at me. His eyes were as grey as storm clouds. He held out a hoof. "My name's Eternal Sky. Nice to meet you, Luna."

I shook his hoof. "It's Princess Luna." I told him.

His eyes widened and he quickly kneeled into a bow. "You don't have to bow to us." I told him.

Sky breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! It would have been really tiring bowing every time I see you."

Fancypants spoke up. "Princesses. Shining Armor has informed me that the griffin kingdom representative is waiting at the palace."

"Sorry Sky, but we really must go." Tia grabbed my hoof and teleported us back to the castle.

Canterlot castle throne room

"Why did you take us back, Tia?" I asked her. "You know Fancypants was lying about the griffin representative. He isn't scheduled to visit for a week."

"So what did you think of him?" She asked me eagerly.

"You didn't really give me a chance to meet him Tia" She lowered her head.

"So you didn't like him." Her voice sounded depressed.

"I didn't get much of an impression from him, but he seems like a nice pony."

She suddenly got more cheerful. "Yay!" She nearly yelled. "You like him!"

I yawned. "I'm going to raise the moon and go to bed." I told her. "Night, Tia."

"Night, Luna!" She yelled back eagerly. I chuckled. Mares in love were weird.

* * *

Fancypants restaurant, Desert Shadow's pov

"Well, that was short." I said to Talon as Sky walked back into the kitchen. He looked kinda depressed. I put a reassuring hoof on his shoulder. "Don't feel down, Sky. You always got me."

"That's just gonna make him feel worse, you idiot." Talon said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sky asked. "I'm sad because I wasn't able to those pancakes."

I laughed and Talons face was full of disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" She asked.

"And they smelled so delicious!" Sky complained.

"I can make some more." I said between fits of laughter.

His ears perked up. "Really?" He asked me hopefully.

"Sure, Sky. Just make sure Talon doesn't start destroying stuff."

She looked she was about to march up to the castle and destroy it brick by brick. She started to walk towards the door. "I'll be back." She said.

"Where are you going?" I asked her even though I already knew the answer.

She turned to face me. The left corner of her mouth and her left eye were twitching. It was kinda creepy. "I think Equestria is going to be a democracy soon." She said mischievously. She grabbed one of the metal supports from a trolley and rested it on her shoulder.

"No threatening to dismantle the princess." Fancypants walked in and grabbed the support from Talon. She started jumping in the air trying to get the magically levitated pipe. **(A/N: Leon: If it looks like a pipe, it's a pipe.) **The sight was so funny and pitiful that I started to cry tears of laughter. Sky looked like he was about to burst. His face was turning purple from the lack of oxygen.

Talon growled at him. "Sky, if you laugh i'll make sure you never eat pancakes again!"

Sky was shocked. "You wouldn't!"

She looked at me. "And i'll tell everypony your darkest secret."

I scoffed. "You ain't got nothing on me."

She walked up to me and whispered my darkest secret into my ear. "You used to be a ballet dancer." I hung my head in defeat.

"You were a ballet dancer?" Sky asked. I hadn't even noticed him next to me. He started laughing. "I gotta tell this to Pinkie Pie."

A bright pink earth pony mare me and Sky had met a few years ago popped out of the fridge. "You called?" She asked.

"What the hell?" Talon screamed. "Where the hoof did you come from?"

Pinkie shrugged. "Somepony summoned me."

"Hi, Pinkie Pie." Sky waved to her.

Pinkie gasped and tackled Sky. "I missed you so so much, master."

Talon was dumbfounded. "Sky helped her out of a jam a couple years before he found you." I explained. "She refers to him as master now."

"Great." She growled. "More competition."

* * *

Unknown location

"Interesting. He already knows one of the elements." A voice said while looking into the mirror of darkness.

"But master." Another voice said. "Isn't this bad for your plan."

The first voice laughed. "Not at all. I have the four demons. The aspects of death are no match for them."

The second voice gasped. "But master, they-"

"Silence. Summon them here. Then everything will fall into place."

* * *

end of chapter 2

William: Thus concludes another chapter of as the clock turns.

Leon: I'm glad Pinkie P-*Is punched in face*

Fenrir: Don't say her name! That will summon her.

Pinkie Pie: Summon Who?

Leon and Fenrir: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

William: Be quiet or i'll make you both two-dimensional.

Desert Shadow belongs to megatronious


End file.
